There is a circuit board work system which uses a database server in the control of the circuit board work system in which a printed circuit board or the like is produced by mounting electronic components onto the printed circuit board (PTL 1 or the like). For example, the circuit board work system disclosed in PTL 1 is a system in which a circuit board working machine such as a screen printer, an adhesive application machine, an electronic component mounting machine, or a reflow furnace is controlled by a host computer. In the circuit board work system, a control computer of each circuit board working machine directly accesses a database server, and collects data relating to a work target circuit board, for example, data such as the type of electronic components which are supplied from component feeders with which the electronic component mounting machine is provided, the shapes of the components, and the mounting positions.
In this type of circuit board work system, for example, setting data (in PTL 1, a control program or a recipe) to be used in the control by the control computer of the circuit board working machine is created by a host computer based on the data that is stored in the database server. The control computer of each circuit board working machine executes the mounting operation or the like based on the setting data which is created by the host computer. Meanwhile, for example, in a case in which the inspection result of the produced printed circuit board is faulty and a worker performs an operation of changing the created setting data, the control computer performs a process in which the changed content of the data is reported to the host computer. At this time, in the circuit board work system, for example, from the perspective of securing the operational stability of the system or the like, it is necessary to link the setting data with which both the control computer and the host computer are provided after the changed content is approved at the host computer, and generally, a setting is adopted in which the setting data is not changed by the control computer until the control computer receives information indicating that the data updating of the database server is completed from the host computer. When the control computer receives the updated information from the host computer, the control computer executes changing on the setting data.